


Будни Клинта Бартона

by Atex



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mini, Romance, Претензия на юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: Потому что Клинт - хороший друг :)





	Будни Клинта Бартона

\- Хэй, Старк, скучаешь по своему герою в синем трико?  
Клинт демонстративно вальяжно зашел на кухню и уселся на соседний стул, облокотившись на стол.   
\- С чего ты взял? – буркнул Тони, не отрывая взгляда от кружки, стоявшей перед ним. Какое-то время назад напиток был горячим. Он уверен в том, что от кофе поднимался пар, хотя сейчас кружка была почти холодной.  
\- Во-первых, ты вылез из мастерской первый раз за четыре дня, с тех пор как кэп вместе с Наташей и Пантерой отправились на задание в Прагу, - Бартон откинул голову назад и насмешливо-сочувственно посмотрел на непривычно тихого Тони. – А во-вторых, я заходил на кухню больше часа назад, а ты даже не заметил. Более того, твоя поза абсолютно не поменялась, а кофе явно остыл. Еще вопросы?  
Старк наконец-то оторвался от пристального изучения столешницы и посмотрел на сидящего рядом друга. Хоукай как всегда был бодр и явно пребывал в отличном настроении. Его светлые брови были слегка приподняты, а глаза хитро прищурены, что придавало выражению лица некий задор и присущую ироничность, без которой образ Клинта был неполон. Вынужденное четырехдневное безделье явно не тяготило его.  
\- Ну же, Старк, - Бартон ощутимо хлопнул друга по плечу, кружка в руках дрогнула, и несколько капель пролились на стол. – Взбодрись! Кэп приедет и не узнает тебя.   
\- В каком смысле? - Тони озадаченно посмотрел на свой палец, на котором осталось немного пролитого кофе, потом слизнул, будто пытался распробовать. Клинт всё это время с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. Сейчас Старк был похож на растерянного ребенка. У него вообще была поразительная способность выглядеть невинно и беззащитно в подобных ситуациях.  
\- Ты в зеркало когда в последний раз смотрелся? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Хоукай.  
\- В зеркало?   
Старк опустил взгляд на свои потертые, перемазанные чем-то рабочие джинсы, пошевелил босыми ногами, потянул за край серой футболки, даже провел пятерней по взлохмаченным черным волосам. Всё было на месте. Вопрос Клинта упорно не желал доходить до его сознания.  
\- Ладно, - тоном заботливой бабушки пропел Бартон. – Давай попробуем по-другому. Я задаю вопрос, ты отвечаешь. Усек?  
\- Предположим, - Тони неопределенно дернул плечом, но, наконец, выпустил из рук многострадальную кружку и повернулся лицом к Хоукаю.  
\- Когда ты последний раз ел?  
\- Что? - удивленно переспросил Тони. Он уже смирился с тем, что Стив постоянно мучает его этим вопросом, но слышать такое от Клинта было в новинку.  
\- Повторяю вопрос для гениев, - тон Бартона был предельно насмешлив. – Когда ты в последний раз ел?  
Тони так растерялся, что честно ответил:  
\- Не помню.  
\- Сколько кофе ты выпил за последнюю неделю?  
\- Не считал.  
\- Когда ты в последний раз спал?  
\- Эээ… - Старк серьезно задумался, подняв глаза к потолку, будто пытаясь найти подсказку там.  
\- Исчерпывающий ответ, - усмехнулся Бартон, который еще при первом посещении кухни заметил черные круги под глазами Старка. Теперь же удалось рассмотреть и красную сеточку лопнувших капилляров, которые разрисовали белок причудливым узором.  
\- И вопрос вдогонку. Когда ты последний раз мылся, плэйбой?  
\- Хэй, - тут же возмутился Тони и уже хотел высказать Бартону всё, что думает по поводу его личной гигиены, но успел только открыть рот, потому что вспомнил, что последний раз принимал душ перед отъездом Стива. Собственно говоря, принимал его вместе со Стивом. Рот пришлось закрыть.   
\- Один-ноль в мою пользу, - констатировал Хоукай.  
\- Хорошо, признаю, ты прав. Я засиделся в лаборатории.  
Тони поднял руки, показывая, что сдается. В конце концов, Бартон был в чем-то прав. У него ужасно болела голова, достаточно давно казавшаяся инородным телом, которое почему-то находится на шее. Глаза то и дело слезились, а иногда в них появлялась неприятная резь. И последние несколько часов он никак не мог закончить апгрейт костюма из-за того, что руки начали мелко трястись. Тони выпрямился, сидя на стуле, и потянулся до хруста в костях, ощущая, как мышцы отзываются ноющей болью. Верный признак того, что он не спал несколько суток. Клинт всё так же внимательно наблюдал за его действиями и изменениями, которые отражались на лице.  
\- Тебе придется признать, Старк, что без кэпа ты бы превратился в пещерного человека.  
Тони протестующе мотнул головой, но тут же схватился за висок. Пожалуй, он был слишком бледен. «Как бы не свалился со стула», - обеспокоено подумал Клинт.  
\- Ох… - выдавил Тони, морщась от резкой боли, стрельнувшей в виске.  
\- Нет, я ошибся, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Бартон. – Ты бы просто умер от истощения, но перед этим бы сошел с ума от недосыпа.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь заткнешься? – простонал Тони. На него неожиданно накатила дикая усталость. В животе противно забурчало, как бывает всегда, когда весь рацион питания сводится к одному кофе.  
\- Предлагаю пару сэндвичей, рагу, которое вчера делала Кэрол, и стакан апельсинового сока, - невозмутимо произнес Бартон, легко соскочил со стула и пошел к холодильнику, провожаемый настороженным взглядом.  
Через десять минут напротив Тони стояла обещанная еда и щекотала ноздри приятным запахом.  
\- С чего такая забота? – поинтересовался Старк, берясь за вилку и пододвигая поближе тарелку с рагу.  
\- Я альтруист и филантроп, - хмыкнул Клинт, открывая для себя бутылку пива.  
Не то чтобы ответ полностью устроил Тони, но еда выглядела так соблазнительно, что он решил не спорить, а просто поесть.  
Бартон только пару раз покачал головой, наблюдая за тем, с какой скоростью Старк уничтожает стоящую перед ним еду.  
\- Ты можешь соревноваться с Халком, - уважительно протянул Хоукай. – И знаешь, я не уверен, что наш зеленый приятель смог бы выиграть.  
Тони залпом допил остатки сока и отставил стакан в сторону.  
\- А теперь в душ, - решительно произнес он, вставая.  
\- Потом спать?  
\- Ты становишься похожим на Стива, и это пугает до дрожи, - усмехнулся Старк.  
\- Может, я пытаюсь воспользоваться отсутствием кэпа и отбить у него бойфренда. Ты выгодная партия, - улыбка Клинта была настолько обаятельной, что нельзя было не улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Ты не в моем вкусе, - сказал Тони. В уставших карих глазах вспыхнули искорки веселья.  
\- Как жаль, - наиграно печально отозвался Хоукай. На его лице отразилась вся мировая скорбь.  
\- Королева драмы, - бросил Тони, выходя из кухни. – И спасибо за обед!  
\- Всегда к твоим услугам, - прокричал вдогонку Бартон. Звук шагов стих в коридоре, и на кухне стало тихо. Еще с полчаса Клинт наслаждался бутылкой пива в полном одиночестве, потом сгрузил посуду в раковину и отправился на второй этаж в комнату Старка. Там царил полумрак, потому что шторы были плотно задернуты. Хозяин комнаты лежал в кровати, укутавшись в одеяло, и крепко спал. Бартон еще несколько минут постоял в дверях.   
Как только он вышел, в кармане штанов зазвонил коммуникатор.   
\- Хоукай на связи, - тут же откликнулся Клинт, вставляя передатчик в ухо.   
\- Привет, - раздалось в ответ.  
\- Привет, кэп. Как Прага?  
\- Чудесно, - в голосе чувствовалась усмешка. – Особенно если учесть, что почти всё время мы провели, гоняясь за Земо и его дружками по каким-то катакомбам.  
\- Романтика, - мурлыкнул Бартон. Он как раз спускался по лестнице, намереваясь дойти до гостиной и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, раз выдался еще один свободный день.  
\- Да уж, - рассмеялся Капитан, потом резко замолчал и как-то смущенно спросил. – Клинт, ты выполнил мою просьбу?  
\- Так точно, Капитан, - отрапортовал тот, плюхаясь на диван и закидывая ноги на журнальный столик.  
\- То есть…  
\- Да, Старк накормлен, отправлен в ванную и уложен в кровать. «Уложен» означает: спит без задних ног, а не то, что ты подумал, - с улыбкой пояснил Клинт, представляя, как на скулах у Стива появляется легкий румянец. Поразительно, но факт, кэпа до сих пор можно было смутить такими вещами, хотя казалось, что он должен был давно привыкнуть к подобным шуткам. Капитан действительно закашлялся после его слов, но очень быстро взял себя в руки и спокойно произнес.  
\- Большое спасибо, Клинт.  
\- Не за что, кэп. Знаешь, Старку крупно повезло с тобой.  
На этот раз Стив какое-то время молчал, прежде чем ответить.  
\- Он такой, какой есть.  
\- Не поспоришь. Просто я к тому, что без тебя он давно бы потерялся среди своих изобретений и безумных идей. Он, конечно, гений и весь из себя большой мальчик, но хорошая встряска или напоминание ему явно необходимы для нормальной жизни.  
\- Тони вообще везучий парень, - согласился Стив. – А еще у него есть прекрасный друг.  
\- И с этим не поспоришь, - тут же отозвался Бартон и рассмеялся. – Ладно, кэп, я настроился на просмотр неплохого детектива, так что отбой.  
\- Оставь потом фильм, я тоже посмотрю.  
\- Договорились.  
\- Мы вернемся через три дня.  
\- Прекрасная новость. Будем ждать вашего возвращения. Присматривай там за Наташей, - полушутливо попросил Хоукай, подбрасывая пульт в воздух.  
\- Непременно, - серьезно ответил Стив. – А ты…  
\- Да, я пригляжу за Старком и обещаю сдать тебе его с рук на руки в целости и сохранности.  
\- До связи.  
\- Пока, кэп.  
Бартон вынул устройство из уха и сунул в карман джинсов. Его ждал приятный, неторопливый вечер в компании персонажей фильма. Ночью, скорее всего, проснется Тони, так что можно будет поужинать с ним, а потом утащить в гостиную посмотреть какой-нибудь ужастик. Смотреть фильмы ужасов в компании Старка - самое смешное и занимательное развлечение, какое можно придумать, сидя дома. Кажется, последующие дни обещают быть интересными и очаровательно-домашними, если не случится какая-нибудь пакость. Черт, Клинта полностью устраивала его жизнь! Он с наслаждением откинулся на спинку дивана и стал ждать наступления ночи, прислушиваясь, не раздадутся ли шаги Тони на лестнице.


End file.
